Kattaris Veir
Kattaris Veir (Pronounced KAH-TAH-RIS), is an Elven Elemental Ascetic, and winner of the first annual World Martial Arts Tournament. History Kattaris is originally from An'doril, descended from a line of ascetics and alchemists. Her father, Vergil Veir, married Mirith Shae, an elven cleric of Calistria. She was raised with the discipline, ascetic training and wisdom of Sarenrae's ideals from her father, being taught the importance of Calistria's ideals from her mother. As such, she was guided in such a way that she'd become a devout follower of Calistria, but with an ascetic's skillset over a cleric's. She also has respect for Arshea. While her upbringing was straight forward, threats against An'doril, and the rest of the world, were a different story. Once old enough of age to handle herself, she'd become part of An'doril's defenders from outsiders who wish to do it harm, at least, for a time. From bandits, goblins, orcs, blight-touched creatures, demons, and undead, Kattaris would steadily become more and more exposed to the dangers of the world around her. Eventually though, it'd reach a point where the potency of such evils would overwhelm her, and she'd have no choice but to take a step back, and reflect upon what she needed to do in order to handle the odds....especially if traveling alone. Her goals would begin to expand, and adapt, as her personal journey would begin as a quest for self-enlightenment, improving herself in the arts of survival, tactics, and defense. This would lead her towards awakening more of her potential through various, personal trials while traveling throughout the world. Most time spent in solitude would be in deserts, under the blazing sun, which was an iconic symbol of Sarenrae. The result of her extensive training across various deserts had helped her hone her survival skills, and to some who paid close attention to her progress, notably her parents, and other ascetic colleagues from An'doril, had dubbed her, Desert Rose. From there, she would proceed to fight the good fight, lending her subtlety and tactical skills to her allies, while constantly improving to guard herself from the odds stacked against the world. Since then, her journey has taken her through many twists and turns, though in spite of it all, she never believes that one's training is truly finished... Appearance Kattaris appears to be a high elven female with a fit, lithe physique. She is typically garbed in intricate, elegant clothing. Her most typical attire of choice appear to be elaborate dresses, as well as being unarmed, seeming to rely on her own body, finesse, and willpower. She can weave her unarmed strikes to unleash a variety of elemental attacks, to harm and cripple her opponents. Through this, elemental energy is visible from her body in combat. A holy tattoo of Calistria is located at the back of her right hand. Her cream blonde hair is often kept loose and neatly conditioned, and she has intense, golden eyes. She has lush, fair skin with a moderate tan, boasting a glimmering, unblemished texture, full of health and vigor. She stands at 6'0 feet tall, maintaining an overall healthy condition. A sweet, golden vanilla-like scent emits from her, which becomes more apparent the closer one gets to her. She has a number of special transformations that drastically improve her capabilities. These transformations reveal more and more of her half-celestial qualities, depending on form. Personality In spite of her combat discipline, she's surprisingly lighthearted. She can display open cheerfulness, and she can also demonstrate bold, but good willed behavior. Sometimes she flat out prefers to think outside of the box, and may tend to approach situations in ways that perhaps most others may not immediately understand. These actions tend to be focused towards the ideals of Calistria, Arshea and Sarenrae, particularly in the aspect of freedom. However, even towards the potentially most sinister of evils, she always retains some sense of optimism into reaching out to touching the darkest of hearts. This is due to also holding the ideals of Sarenrae in high regard. Friends Ruuska, Ittei koto, Miyuki, Tanya, Nenafi, Fortune, Kenji, Lilith, fellow followers of Calistria and Sarenrae. She also respects followers of Arshea. Enemies Irredeemable evils. Aspirations To embrace freedom, improve on self-enlightenment, and bring forth acts of goodness in the world. Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active